The Princess of Dragons
by mellerz
Summary: *Rating for language and violence* Hitomi Kanzaki was taken from her Fanelia home by dragons and become the princess of dragons what will happen when Hitomi and Van Fanel meet? And a war with Zaibach Empire is coming; will they try save it…together?
1. Default Chapter

The Princess of Dragons Summary: *Rating for language and violence* Hitomi Kanzaki was taken from her Fanelia home by dragons and become the princess of dragons what will happen when Hitomi and Van Fanel meet? And a war with Zaibach Empire is coming; will they try save it.together?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne "."Talking '.'Thinking (.) Me! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*In the Fanelia Castle*  
  
The night was peaceful with a full moon until, a scream of a woman could be heard by the 10 year old boy as he waited outside the room; he had sea form colour hair, rare but beautiful, dark brown eyes and pale skin. His name Folken Fanel, first prince of Fanelia and heir to the thrown. "Mother," he whispers, he fears for his mother hoping she will live to continue raising him and his new brother or sister.  
  
Another scream is heard followed by crying, 5 minutes later it stops, and 10 minute later a middle aged man by the name of Goau Fanel, king of Fanelia comes out with a smile of his face. "Folken, your mother and new baby brother are just fine, would you like to come see them?"  
  
'I have a brother!' "YES!! Please papa!!!" His father accompanies him inside where the healers are cleaning up and on the bed lays and women with a baby in her arms, Varie Fanel, queen of Fanelia, looks exhausted but happy and smiles to her older son and beckons him closer to the bundle.  
  
"This, my son is your new baby brother, Van Fanel." Folken looks at the baby, he has black tuff on the top of his head, not yet ready to be called hair, and as he opens his eyes to his older brother they are a reddish brown full of fire and peace. Folken right there felt a special brotherly bond that would grow over the years.  
  
Varie and Goau both look at each other and smile, this truly has been a happy day and they both hoped that more happy days followed.  
  
*In a knight of Fanelia's house*  
  
A little girl has been born at the same time as the new prince, but at the price of the mother's life. The knight is broken at the loss of his young wife, but smiles sadly at the girl in his arms, she has sandy blonde hair and as she opens her eyes he sees something that has never been see in Fanelia, green eyes like two emeralds. He looks at his wife's parents and has something important to ask.  
  
"Karen, Kyle I have something to ask of you." "Anything my boy what is it," asked Kyle the Grandfather. "My child had been born and her mother has died, she does not have the attributes of Fanelia and I now her life will not be easy, because she will be scorned. I cannot care for her and be a knight, so I ask you to raise her; I have nothing to give her but a name." "Of course we will raise her for you my boy, she will as you have said grow troubled but we will love her as our own, but what will you name her?" "Thank you, I will name her Hitomi, Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
And so was the start of this story. Hitomi's father left and she went in the care of her grandparents. It was also on that day that the dragons started coming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay that was just the beginning, more will come, but please review I beg of you. Help would be greatly appreciated, thank you. 


	2. Leaving and growing 15 years

The Princess of Dragons Summary: *Rating for language and violence* Hitomi Kanzaki was taken from her Fanelia home by dragons and become the princess of dragons what will happen when Hitomi and Van Fanel meet? And a war with Zaibach Empire is coming; will they try save it.together?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne "."Talking '.'Thinking (.) Me! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
One month has passed since the births and dragon are coming closer to the city, but aren't attacking, it's almost like they are looking for something or someone. Both babies are healthy and happy.  
  
*Hitomi's Home*  
  
While Karen sings her grandchild asleep she gives here a necklace with a pink tear drop shaped gem. "This was with your mother when we found her, she was a full Draconian and you are half. This gem has the power of Atlantis within it and you my dear were meant to have it, I know because of your features, beautiful and magical. I know it is you the dragons want, I to like your mother have visions and I know they wish to raise you not harm you. I will miss you my little Hitomi." Behind her, her husband paces a comforting hand on her shoulder, "I now it is hard, but you and I know that your visions are always right, she will be happy there and maybe one day will return, but until then you can only wish her happiness." Karen nods, she knows just like her visions, Kyle's gut feelings are always right.  
  
It is late at night and the house is quiet, all 3 are asleep. Then the alarm horn is blown and everyone leaves the shelters of their homes to see what is going on. Four dragons surround the Kanzaki house, they have found what they are looking for but what, that house is old there is nothing there that wasn't there years ago. It was then that the people realized that the only way to get the dragons to leave would to give them the baby. The people agreed that if the grandparents didn't give up the unnatural child that they would steal it and give it to the dragons, themselves.  
  
The city watches as the two adults come out with the baby in a carrying bag, with the necklace placed around the baby's neck. Kyle lifts the strap of the bag and the lead dragon takes it with care in it's mouth and Karen releases the baby. As the dragon turns to leave Kyle shouts, "WAIT!" the dragon turn its head to the two, "please take good care of her and keep her safe and let her know we love her very much," pleaded Karen. The dragon looks into their eyes and only sees love for the baby, he nods his head and he and the other three dragons take flight out into the star lit sky.  
  
*In the next 15 years as the 2 grow*  
  
Van played with his brother often and of course with Merle the cat girl Van found when he was 5 and she was 3. As soon as Van could pick up a sword Balgus started teaching him how to us it and he quickly learned. Unfortunately his father died from an illness when he was 5 and his mother followed when he was 6. His father was an ordinary man, but his mother was a full Draconian, while he and Folken where half, both having wings, but while Van has white wings, Folken had black.  
  
While Merle was Van's best fiend he had others, Allen Schezar, a knight of the kingdom of Astoria. Millerna Aston , the youngest of the king of Astoria's three daughters. Even though she is only fifteen she is already quite skilled in medicine. Prince Chid, the Prince of the Freid Province. He is Millerna's nephew, the son of her oldest sister Marlene, who died three years ago. Dryden Fassa, The man Millerna's father, King Aston, has arranged for her to marry. Eries Aston, the twenty-one year old, second oldest daughter of the king of Astoria. Susumu Amano and Yukari Uchida, two servants he played with as children.  
  
Folken would have been twenty-five years old now, but Folken disappeared 10 years ago, when he left to slay a dragon and retrieve it's energist in order to become king, but never returned some say her ran away, but Van thinks he died at the fate of the dragon. Van will soon go to try and slay a dragon to become king.  
  
Hitomi has grown and lives with the dragons and is known as the princess of the dragons. She can speak with every creature of the forest and this forest contains all types of mystical creature from dragons to unicorns and she can speak to them all, they are her friends. Hitomi has become an expert fighter, swordsmen, medicine women/herb expert, archer, and every thing else needed to survive in the forest. She keeps her hair short with her sword so it won't get in the way.  
  
Hitomi gets her clothes and sword from passers by. She is known though out Gaea as the Prince of Dragons, no one has seen her face so they believe she is a man, but most do not believe in her, but it is said that if you hunt in the Dragon's Forest for sport and not life he will protect he creatures, unless you are the king and need to kill a dragon to get the thrown. If you do a wrong to someone else you will be brought to justice. Once a man was going around Fanelia raping women whenever he could, then one morning the guards found him tied to the gate alive with a note saying he was the raper. Van did and still does search for this person, because he wishes to thank him for his help and offer friendship, because it sounds like he knows what it is like to be alone and still want to help others, Merle isn't alone because she has him, but Van has yet to him another that can make the loneliness go away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think!! Please review. 


	3. First Meeting and a Friendship formed

The Princess of Dragons Summary: *Rating for language and violence* Hitomi Kanzaki was taken from her Fanelia home by dragons and become the princess of dragons what will happen when Hitomi and Van Fanel meet? And a war with Zaibach Empire is coming; will they try save it.together?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne "."Talking '.'Thinking (.) Me! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"LORD VAN!!!!!!!! I'll miss you!!!" cried Merle as Van started to fade from sight. Today was the day he was leaving to go and slay a dragon. He wore his usual red top, tan pants, and dragon skin gloves and boots.  
  
"Bye!!!!! I'll come home soon Merle, I promise!!!" He relied back to comfort her.  
  
Van has always been known for his curiosity, and as for long as he can remember the city has always talked about the baby that was taken by dragons, now being eaten by dragons wasn't a rare thing to hear in the market place, although most men told lies of how they fought down a dragon to save himself. The thing that has got Van's attention was that the baby, Hitomi Kanzaki was born at the same time he was, down to the very minute. Matchmakers say that if you find the one born at the same time as you, you can make each other very happy in either and friendship or a relationship. If the Prince of Dragons wasn't the one to make his loneliness go away then it would be her, but most people don't live after encounters with dragons.  
  
"*sigh* I guess I'll start looking." 'Now if I were a dragon where would I hide?' 'As far away from me as possible*sigh*.GRRRR!!!!! This is so aggravating!'  
  
That was when he here it, it sounded like a growl, a warning growl, 'I must be getting close!' Van headed straight for the sound and there just standing outside a cave was a female, that was now charging for him and opened its mouth, but Van jumped out of the way. Although he was not fast enough and got a long scratch up his left arm.  
  
Van charge the dragon as it was heading back to its cave, but just as his sword was coming down another blocked its place.  
  
There in front in his was someone in a black hooded cloak and the same type of gloves and boots as him. He was VERY strong and pushes Van away.  
  
"Hey!! You're the Prince of Dragons, aren't you?" It looked as though the person was trying to suppress a laugh and just nodded.  
  
"Then what are you doing, I'm the future king of Fanelia and you know as well as anyone else I have to get a dragon energist to become king. SO WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME!!!!!" The man didn't answer, he just took his sword a pointed the tip to the corner of the cave, where Van saw-  
  
"Dragon eggs!" Van whispered in understanding.  
  
The hooded person turned to the dragon and the dragon went back to the cave and the then the person walked away, but stopped and gestured Van to follow. After walking a good distance they came upon an old nest where in the middle layed a VERY old and very sick looking dragon. The person when to the dragon petted its head for a while, almost like he was reporting back and then stepped away and gestured Van to the dragon.  
  
'A mercy killing.'  
  
"You're letting me kill this dragon for its energist, because it's suffering, aren't you?" He asked and even though he couldn't see the person's face he knew that this wasn't an easy this to do and the person nodded.  
  
(Okay I find that having to describe him cutting open the dragon and taking out the energist is just cruel toward me so let's just pass that.)  
  
Van removed the energist and before the beast died a look of relief that made it look like it was thanking him washed over its face. Van then lowered to one knee in pain, it was just now after his adrenalin rush that the pain of the wound came to him full force. It seemed that the person too just realized the injury, because before everything went black Van could have sworn he heard the man curse.  
  
*Later that night*  
  
Van woke up to a cave room and hay bed and set leaning on the walls were weapons, swords, bows, arrows, quivers, daggers, and also there were blankets. Then the same hooded person entered the room with a bowl of stew, Van didn't know what was in it, but he didn't care as soon as he was given the stew he ate it right away, funny there was no meat, just vegetables and herbs.  
  
After another bowl of stew Van finally realized the man had bandaged him and by the smell had but some herbs on it to keep it from becoming infected.  
  
"Thank you, could I ask you a few questions? Only yes or no because I can see that you don't like to talk much." Van asks with a warm smile. The figure nodded.  
  
"Were you born here?" The figure shook his head.  
  
"Were you forced come here and are you still being forced to stay?" Again the figure had to suppress a laugh and shook its head. "Um, maybe you would know what happen to a baby girl (the figure stiffened at that but Van didn't notice), she was taken from my city and I was wondering if you know where she is so I can return her or if she's dead if you could give me her remain so I may but her to rest in the soil where she was born. I feel that as king it is my duty." Van waited for the figure to shake or nod its head to tell him if he new of the girl, but what happened next was totally unexpected. The figure laugh, a VERY FEMININE laugh at that, and took down the hood and what Van saw shocked it to the very bone.  
  
SHE had light dirty blonde hair as short as his and two beautiful emerald eyes full for kindness. She gave him a warm and amused smile and had to giggle at the shock on his face.  
  
"Hello Van Fanel, it's very nice to meet you, I am Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I know I haven't updated yet but I got a review suggesting typing the conversation so ta da! Guess you won't have to guess what next chapter will be about ( 


	4. Questions and Plans

The Princess of Dragons Summary: *Rating for language and violence* Hitomi Kanzaki was taken from her Fanelia home by dragons and become the princess of dragons what will happen when Hitomi and Van Fanel meet? And a war with Zaibach Empire is coming; will they try save it.together?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne "."Talking '.'Thinking (.) Me! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* If you look at chapter 3 you'll see I changed the ending!  
  
"Hello Van Fanel, it's very nice to meet you, I am Hitomi Kanzaki."  
  
She then took his hand and gave it a firm, friendly shake. Van shook his head out of shock and returns the friendly greeting. And when he finally had his voice back,  
  
"You're alive, how?"  
  
"Well aren't you straight forward one?" Hitomi replied with a smirk.  
  
Van blushed, "Well I'd like to see how you would react to someone you've heard countless times, that has be eaten years ago, and then suddenly they save you and just hay 'Hi'. Err..Thanks by the way for all you've done to help me."  
  
Hitomi couldn't help it, 'he looks so cute there blushing' she burst out laughing.  
  
"Yes , suppose so." She smiled.  
  
*Van's P.O.V*  
  
Well at least she has good humour, for a minute it thought she would feed me to the dragons for that remark.. WAIT-A_MINUTE DRAGONS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"We wouldn't be in a dragon's cave now would we?" I asked, I mean hello just because they haven't killed her doesn't mean I get to live.  
  
"Yes, but don't worry, you're with me which means you're safe. I've already told them not to eat you."  
  
YES! That's a relief, wait, TOLD them! That can't be right.  
  
"You mean you can speak to them, I though that was a myth?"  
  
"Oh yes of course I can although sometimes I would prefer to speak to my own species once in a while." She responded to me with amusement and sadness written over her face, but I could tell, I've felt the same on my own on too many occasions.  
  
"Oh, well I'm all ears if you want to speak with me. I mean I've always wanted to meet you, and now that I know you're a girl I have to say I'm very curious as to how you could learn to survive out here and these weapons, some I myself struggle with." I ramble as I try to encourage her to open some more, doesn't look like she has in a while.  
  
She smiles in return, DAMMIT why do I have to fight off a blush? I mean I've had women in Fanelia flirt with me all the time.  
  
"Well many people travel through the forest and in return for protection along their journeys I often receive things such as weapons. I've made friends with some swordsmen and healers and they offer to teach me, although they cannot stay long I often teach myself. You learn faster when it could mean the difference in being safe or hunted the next day. And my other friends have taught me many things since I was a child so it comes as second nature to me." Wow, lots of info there, training herself wow, maybe she could spar with me sometime. Wait.  
  
"Other. friends?" I ask, who else could there be?  
  
"Why, the creatures of the forest of course, they've raised me. Hmm.. I know why don't you come with me tomorrow if your feel up to it and I can show you."  
  
Why does she trust me so much? Maybe because I'm the price or something or maybe she feels like I do, it's like talking with a friend I've know for years, not just recently met.  
  
"I would like that very much Hitomi, thank you."  
  
Is it just me or did her cheek just so pink. Naaaaa... maybe these herbs are affecting my sight.  
  
"Alright we should sleep now, it is late and we have an exciting day ahead. Good night Van." She takes one of the blankets and lays down and the ground to sleep. Only now do I realize I must be in her bed, oh well tomorrow she can have it back.  
  
I lie down to and watch her emerald eyes close slowly with a small warm smile on her face. 'Beautiful. WAIT I only just met her, bad thoughts BAD!'  
  
"G'night Hitomi." I whisper as sleep engulfs me.  
  
Yes tomorrow would be a most exciting day.  
  
*End Van's P.O.V* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well what do you think, please review!!!!!!! UNTIL NEXT TIME. 


End file.
